Finn's New Adventure!
by Queen of Offsprings
Summary: After Finn and Jake have a "talk" about Finn's disregard towards his friends, an unknown enemy brutally kills Finn. Finn ends up being quite happy with his afterlife, but Jake swore he'd kill the enemy that killed Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first Fan Fiction ever. So please do not expect anything awesome. But thanks for clicking on this story! I will try my best with this story and keep you entertained!**

* * *

I

TREEHOUSE 7:14 PM

Jake the Dog was sitting frustrated at a table. He was mumbling about Finn and how he changed. His elbows were propped up on the table, making his palms carry his face. The dog was so frustrated, he didn't notice the shadowy figure emerge from under the table. The figure quickly jumped at Jake with a loud roar, spit and rancid breath covered Jake's face. The figure was terrifying. It had a mouth about the size of Jake's face with sharp, yellow teeth, six soul-piercing eyes, long messy black hair, and bloody pig snout.

Jake glanced at the figure with no fear at all. Just sadness. "Oh.. Hey, Marceline."

The figure quickly transformed into a more recognizable person. "UGH!" The teen- vamp says, "That's the third time this week you don't even flinch! What's goin' on?"

"Ahh! It's Finn! He left again!"

"Again? Wow, he _really_ has been leaving you out of the Adventuring stuff."

"Look.." Jake picks up a wrinkly piece of paper and hands it to Marceline for her to read it.

_2 Jak_

_Frum Finn_

_I left. Bye!_

Marceline looks at Jake. "That's not how you write a letter... or anything."

Jake groans, "Why is he being like this!?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that Fire Chick?"

Jake looks down. "Yeah... you're probably right."

Marceline has never seen Jake this sad. She comes up with something to say that will cheer him up. "Hey! Uhm.. His adventures must be so boring and lame without you!"

"Why's that?"

Marceline starts to stammer her words. "W-Well you're fast! Very strong! And just make things easier with your stretch-biz! I'm sure he's regretting ever leaving."

* * *

MYSTERY MOUNTAIN DUNGEON 7:20 PM

Finn dashes through a big, closing door, leaving the fire-breathing-hydra behind. He has burn marks, cuts, bruises, and the top of his hat is burned off. Leaving only the collar.

"WHOO!" Finn jumps with glee. "In your faaaaace! (Sigh) I'm having so much fun. Huh?"

Finn sees some stairs leading up to a pedestal holding a clear bubble with a bouncing, pink cube inside. Finn, seeing no reason to keep his hat anymore, rips it off and drops it on the floor. He then starts to walk up the stairs to the pedestal to the pedestal. He sees that the sides of all the stairs, and the pedestal look like they have some kind of runes. He also sees that everything else is dark, even the walls. All he was able to see was the stairs and pedestal. He comes up to the pedestal and inspects it.

"Hmm. What is this?" Finn sticks his hand in the bubble. "Huh. Feels like... jello." he stares at the cube that's bouncing intensely inside the bubble. He times his grab and catches it. The cube starts to try to break free from Finn's grasp. Finn strains himself, trying not to let go. Then he decides to pull hard, pulling out the cube. The bubble pops and Finn looks at the cube in his hand. Finn holds it up. "Da-Da-Da-DAAA!" His joy breaks when the cube cracks open and some kind of purple essence flys out and goes on all of the runes in the room. The runes rip off of the dusty stairs and pedestal to float in front of him and slowly form into English.

_Young hero, your fate is grim_

Finn looks confused. "Whaaaaa-?"

Finn gets cut off by the letters flying into his eyes. "... AHHHHHHH! OWWWW! MOTHER OF GOB, THAT STINGS!" The agonizing pain in his eyes make him fall down the stairs. He sits up, takes off his backpack and reaches in. Finn starts saying "Transport Stone" over and over. He finds a gold stone with a red gem on top. He taps it.

* * *

MYSTERY MOUNTAIN DUNGEON ENTRANCE 7:27 PM

Finn teleports at the entrance of the dungeon. He puts the stone in his pack and looks for his cyclopes' tears while hyperventilating in pain. "TEARS, TEEEAAARS!" He finds a bottle of the tears and pours the rest of liquid all over himself. Finn lies down on the floor and breaths heavily. He stands up and growls at the entrance. "You were a lame dungeon!" He throws the empty bottle at it. He looks down to see another Transport Stone, he puts it in his pack. He notices that he looks like a mess. "Ugh." He takes off his shirt and shorts to replace them with a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves being dark blue, and the rest a lighter shade of blue, and dark blue pants. "Cool." Finn backs up and runs fast. He jumps insanely high and glides at high velocities toward his house. He gets at his door in less then 30 seconds. He pulls up his foot to his face and kisses it. "I love you Gravity Shoes."

* * *

TREEHOUSE 7:30 PM

Finn enters his home and drops off the treasure that was in backpack into the gold pile. It has been filling up fairly fast due to his constant adventuring. He climbs up the ladder to see his canine brother sitting at the table. Finn calls out to Jake. "Hey, man."

"Finn! You're finalllllllll-AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHH! What?! What!?"

"Dude, your eyes!"

"Ey-Eyes?" Finn runs toward the kitchen sink and looks into the water. Finn gasps as he sees that his eyes are now completely colored purple. No pupil or iris. All just purple. "Holy shram..." Finn looks at Jake. "I guess it has something to do with that 'rune jazz'."

"'Rune'?" Jake tilts his head. Finn decides to just ignore the question and stay quiet. Jake changes the subject. "Sooo, whatcha get on the adventure?"

Finn walks to his brother while taking off his backpack. "Stuff. (Southern Accent)" Finn places his pack on the table opens it. He takes out a shield in the shape of an eye. "You see this? This shield makes anybody who is talkin' trash to the holder to cry like babe that just pooped his jams!" Finn keeps a goofy smile on until he sees Jake get serious.

"Finn, I think we need to talk." Finn ignores it And takes out a golden tooth brush with rubies.

"This is the tooth brush of Grod! It makes teeth come back fully healthy! See? I already did it on myself." Finn shows Jake his teeth which are now perfectly alined.

"Finn.." Finn continues to ignore.

"I know you'll like this!" Finn takes out a big chicken leg and bites into it. The bite mark slowly reforms back into it's original shape. "A chicken leg that never runs out!"

"FINN!" Jake quickly stands up and slams his hands down on the table. "Stop stalling now! We need to talk!" Finn puts the leg back into his pack and looks down. "It's important, Finn." Finn's voice starts to become serious.

"What if I don't wanna talk?" Jake groans and walk in front of his brother.

"You don't have a choice. Now tell me why you've been leaving and ignoring all your friends!" Finn's looks up at Jake angrily.

" I don't wanna talk about it!"

"You have to!" They started to shout louder and louder at each other.

"WHY?!"

"Because I'm your older brother! Your eldest in the family!"

"I never had a family! You are all just a bunch of dogs!" Finn is responded with a punch to the face, landing on his back on the floor. Jake intimidatingly points his finger at Finn's face.

"Respect your family, you brat." Finn stares for a while but then gets up and tackles Jake to the floor and punches his face a couple times. Jake retaliates by kicking him off into the kitchen stove. Finn sees a pan on the stove and picks it up. He then swings it at Jake and hits him in the face. Jake growls and picks up chair, slamming it onto Finn's head. Finn falls to the floor and Jake grows his right hand and picks up Finn then throws him at the wall. The wall breaks open and Finn falls on the cold grass outside. He sees Jake come down from the treehouse and gets up. They stare at each other in ready-fighting-stances. Jake gasps when Finn readied his Grass Sword from his right arm. They starts to dash at each other but bump into an invisible wall.

"Huh?.." They both breath out, confused. It seems like they are covered by a force field of some kind. Finn looks behind him to see a tall skinny demon. The demon is all black with red eyes. The demon speaks in a low voice.

"You are the challenger? Pathetic, a child." Finn just stares. Jake asks Finn something.

"Who is that?"

"I... have no idea." The demon shoots a fire ball at Finn. Finn dodges it. "Hey, what the buck, man!" The demon charges at Finn with blinding speeds and grabs Finn by the neck and holds him up. Finn starts to gag. Jake starts to yell.

"Hey! Stop!" The demon throws Finn a couple meters away. Finn readies his sword. He tries to catch his breath.

"Alright, man. You just messed with me, Finn the Human!" Finn charges at the demon and swings the Grass Blade swiftly, but misses ever slice. The demon materializes a red blade from thin air and cuts Finn's right arm clean off. Finn shrieks in pain while blood squirts from his missing limb. Jake starts to go insane, breaking his own fists trying to open the portal with punches. Finn falls to his knees. Finn hears nothing. Silence. The demon walks behind Finn and Jake hears the demon say...

"Like I said.. PATHETIC." The demon thrusts his sword into Finn's back and through his chest. Finn looks down to see a blade sticking out of his chest. Blood slowly oozes out. The demon pulls the sword out and vanishes. Finn falls forward and starts to mumble to himself.

"No... I can't die... I'm the hero of Ooo! I can't die! I WON'T DIE! I-..." Finn stops breathing with his eyes open and a pool of blood around his body. The field breaks and Jake runs to his brother, fearing the worst. He kneels at Finn and holds him in his arms.

"Oh, no.. No, no, no. No! Finn! Don't you dare die! Finn!" Jake's voice starts to break and he begins to sob.

* * *

? ?

Finn wakes up in a gray place. He looks around to see bones and a Castle of Light in the distance.

"... Aw, crap."

* * *

CHAPTER I

**End**

CHAPTER II _Coming Soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I made a new one. Obviously. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

II

TREEHOUSE 7:49 PM

Marceline comes floating from her house in pajamas toward the Treehouse. "Man, what's all that noise?" She sees the Treehouse in the distance and notices it has a hole on it. She sees Jake holding Finn on the floor. "Oh, no.." Marceline starts to fly fast at Jake. She stops to see a crying dog holding his brother. Marceline puts her hand over her mouth in fear and disgust. Seeing Finn all bloody and dismembered made her gag and cry at the same time.

* * *

DEADWORLD

Finn walks in the castle of light to see a massive amount of people in lines. At the beginning of the lines are signs. This room held lines 35-50. Finn could see skeleton people holding some kind of black ticket and giving it to a person at a desk. "Weird. Why do I keep my skin?" Finn is cut off by bird with no feathers.

"Hey, you." Finn turns around to look at the bird.

"Oh, hey."

"Are you... Finn the Human?" The bird says while looking at a white ticket.

"Yeah, I'm Finn." The bird hands him the ticket.

"Here. Looks like you're a special case." the bird leaves and Finn looks at the ticket.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

_You are chosen to see __Death__!_ _Go to line number instructed below-_

**#1**

"Hey! I'm number one! Awesome!" Finn runs a couple rooms away from the one where was and ends up in a room with a single sign in it that says "#1". "Hm." Finn approaches the desk and sees a bored skeleton. He jumps once he sees Finn.

"Whoa! You actually got picked for #1? Wow. Nice job."

"Yeah, thanks. Um- I was running here and I noticed that there is, like,.. NO one in lines 2 through like, 20."

"Oh, nowadays suck, man."

"That's... depressing."

"Fo' sho'... So anyway you gonna gimme that ticket?"

"Oh." Finn hands him the ticket. The skeleton points through a door to go through to see Death.

Finn enters a room that resembles a waiting room. A small sign on the wall reads, "Please wait for Death to come at your service. Thank You." Finn sighs and sits down in one of the chairs. Seconds later a voice on an intercom calls for Finn. "Whoa, fast." Finn walks through one more door to see a room completely painted white, the walls, floor, and even the table and two chairs in the middle of the room. Finn sees a door appear in a bright light in the far wall in front. A skeleton in a sort of tan colored outfit walks through it. It was Death. He sits down and gestures for Finn to sit. Once Finn sits, Death smiles and talks.

"I'm not going to lie, you surprised me. We haven't gotten someone like you in a while. Got any questions before we head on your way?" Finn did have questions to ask.

"Oh, yeah, what's goin' on with people nowadays?! Nobody is on a high-nummed line.." Death takes out a packet of cigarettes and puts one in his mouth. He lights it by snapping his finger and making fire come out his thumb.

"Ah, yes. People aren't like they used to be.. Before the War. But then again, there were also more bad people back then." Death takes out an extra cigarette. "You want one?"

"Oh, no thanks. I wanna live long-..." Death stares at him. "Oh, right. Heh.. Never mind. Um.. Sorry Jake.. Okay, I'll try." Death hands him one and lights it. Finn coughs at his first inhale.

"It's like that a first, but you'll get used to it." Death puts the pack away.

"(Cough) Uh-(Cough) So would, like, my brother Jake be in line #1 like me if he died? (Cough)"

"No. Maybe line #16.. around there somewhere." Finn is surprised.

"16!? Why?!"

"Back when he was a thief, he was the reason of the death of a poor woman."

"What!? No, Jake would never kill!"

"He didn't. On purpose at least." Finn relaxed a little. "He stole money from a child and mother in poverty. This child was going to use this money to buy a cure for his mother who had a life-threatening disease. But when your brother snatched the money, the child's mother died a slow and painful death." Finn looked down. He wanted to change the subject to something a little less solemn.

"So... How were you able to call me in so fast from the waiting room?"

"Like I said, we don't get people like you anymore."

"Oh, right.. Well then what's the difference between lines?" Death makes a smoke ring from his mouth. Finn was wondering how he did that with no lips.

"More rights. Better looking Deadworld."

"Look, your brother would be in line #16. So he'd be in the 16th Deadworld, which looks decently nice with no strict laws. And since he passed line #20, he'll have his young body back." Finn gets confused at the 'body' part.

"Body? What?"

"If you to line #20 and up, you get your body back to it's prime. You got your same body because you were in the best shape of your life when you died."

"Oh! I get it."

"Good. Is that all of your questions?" Finn thinks it over.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then let's go to your chosen Deadworld." Death opens a portal and tells Finn to walk through it. Once Finn walks in, he appears in a grassland at about sunset time. Death walks through the portal and throws cigarette on the floor and steps on it. Finn does the same to his. Finn looks at Death.

"This is the 1st Deadworld?"

"The 1st Deadworld is what ever you want it to be. There has never been many cases when somebody gets into the 1st Deadworld." Finn gasps.

"I get my own world!?"

"Yes. And since you have the land of Ooo as your ideal setting, it appears as your first Deadworld."

"Sick." Finn smiles and looks to his left to see his Treehouse.

"This is your new home, Finn the Human." As death is about to leave, Finn asks him one more question.

"Hey, Death? Got any more cigarette packages?"

* * *

CHAPTER II

**End**

CHAPTER III _Coming Soon_


	3. Chapter 3

**I return with a new and hopefully good chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

III

OOO FUNERAL 5:35 PM

It has been a week since Finn's death and all of Ooo is attended at the funeral. Princess Bubblegum is the first to walk up to Finn's coffin and place a flower on it. She stands in front of it for a while and starts to mentally talk to Finn. Her eyes water and her lip quivers.

_ "Oh, Finn.. Why did you have to go now? I've been creating a mixture that was supposed to extend your life expectancy by five times! I was making it so I could have you in my life longer.. I'll be a mess without you. I miss you so much, Finn.. I love you."_

After Princess Bubblegum has her moment of physical silence for Finn, Marceline places a flower on the coffin. She starts to talk to Finn. Her expression is mixed with feelings of depression and anger.

_ "You idiot! How could you leave me alone!? I NEED you Finn! I want you back! Please come to me so I could hold you in my arms and tell you my deepest feelings for you, man! I will try to ask my dad if he could talk to Death to let me talk to you, okay? It's not over."_

Marceline walks back to her spot in the funeral and Jake does the procedure. Jake's eyes slowly tear up, and his expression is determined.

_ "Finn.. I am so deeply sorry. It's my fault that you're dead! I will never stop until the stupid dingo-jerk-face is dead. I will kill him with my bare hands, slowly, oh, so, so, slowly..."_

Jake turns around and faces the crowd.

"Would.. anyone like to stand at the podium and say some words for Finn?" All is quiet until a meek voice breaks the silence.

"I will." The funeral attendance looks into the direction of the voice to see it is Flame Princess; or now Flame King. The flame silently walks toward the podium. She takes a deep breath and looks at the crowd. Her face is emotionless. Jake walks back with Lady Rainicorn, who kisses his bandaged, broken right hand.

"I was once in love with Finn. But that doesn't mean I don't love him anymore.. Finn is the most important person to me.. If I were going through my emotions both physically and mentally, the planet would most likely be gone by now. Luckily my team of the best scientists of the Fire Kingdom have made a tonic that makes my feelings shown only in words.. I had to take half a gallon for it to work good.." Jake stares. Marceline and Bubblegum get a bit angry, but they know it is funeral, so they keep themselves calm. "I love Finn. Who couldn't? He's so heroic, helpful, humble, kind, and just a great person to be around. I'm going to remember Finn as the one and true hero legend of Ooo. I'm going to remember Finn as the boy that changed my life." Flame King steps off and the crowd claps quietly.

* * *

FINN'S DEADWORLD

Finn was at the top of a mountain, sitting on a tree stump in a forest. Finn is holding his head as if he has a migraine. He was rocking back and forth.

"Ahh! Why can I hear ALL of them?! Yo, Death!" Death's face faintly appears in the air.

"What?"

"How come I can hear all my friends talking about me in my head!? They're being so nice but they're all doing it at the same time!" Death sighs.

"Because they are currently running your funeral. People back in the Livingworld can talk to the dead all they want as long as they're in that dead one's funeral."

"... So they took three years and a half to do my funeral thing?!" Deaths sighs again but louder.

"The Deadworlds and the Livingworld are on different dimensions so time is completely different. A year here is two days on Ooo."

"Hm... So how come I'm not aging?" Death sighs even louder.

"Did you not pick up a pamflet at the entrance of the castle? You STAY at the age of your prime forever. So you will stay at 15 forever."

"..Awesome." Death prepares to leave. "Wait!"

"..."

"Death?"

"I'm here! What is it?!"

"Are you always listening?"

"Only when you call ou my name. Now please for the love of Glob don't overuse this feature. It's you 107th time you do. I'm a busy man, you know?"

"Sorry, Death.. I thought we were bros. You gave me a box of infinite cigs even."

"Okay, I'm sorry! Gaahhh!"

"Okay, I'm done."

"About time." Death's face dissapears and Finn stands up from the stump. He breaths in an end of his cigarette. He slowly breaths out the smoke and starts to walk to the Treehouse.

"Had no idead FP felt that way about me even after the whole incident that will not be spoken of. PB was making me a thing to let me live way longer. Jake is getting crazy-revenge, thanks, bro. Marceline is gonna do the best she can to find a way to see me.. I love you guys." The Tree house is in sight so Finn kills his cigarette. "Home, sweet home." Finn starts to walk again until he hears words he never thought he'd hear.

"Holy shit."

Finn turns around quickly at the nasty word. He sees a girl with black hair wearing a green tunic, she has light green skin, and she has a robotic arm. Finn realizes who it is.

"Sh-Shoko?.."

"Finn,.. I finally found you."

* * *

CHAPTER III

**End**

CHAPTER IV _Coming Soon_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for the last story being a bit short and all. This one WILL be longer. And it might take a while for it to publish. Enjoy!**

* * *

IV

FINN'S DEADWORLD

Shoko jumps on top of and hugs Finn. They fall to the floor but she just continues to embrace him. Finn gets flustered.

"H-Hey, get off!" Shoko still continues to hug him and even starts to kiss him on right rapidly. "Ah! Stop, Shoko! This is weird!"

"No fucking way, man!" Shoko giggles then sits up in his lap, cowgirl style, and looks down at him. "I spent literally more than three years looking for you!" Finn was confused on so many levels. He had so many questions.

"What do you mean?! Why? How are you even here?"

"One at a time, Finn. I'll answer the third one first. Since I am your past self, I get all the special privileges you get since I am technically you but not really." Finn frowns.

"Oh, come on, that's cheating! Yo, Death, how can a past life get the same upgrades I get?!" Death's face appears.

"I'm a busy man, Finn. You can't expect me to keep track of all the trillions of beings that died and all the trillions of things those beings can do, can you?" Finn groans and Death disappears. Shoko continues.

"Aaaand for your other questions, I've been wanting to meet you ever since that amulet thing. Thanks for that by the way." Shoko lies forward on Finn's chest. Finn feels her breasts on his stomach and blushes. "Now I've finally found you..." Shoko moves her face closer to his. "..my love." Shoko closes her eyes and kisses Finn. He stays completely quiet but shocked. Shoko releases and they stare at each other. Finn breaks the silence with a shy question.

"H-How are you in love with me?.. You just met me." Shoko smiles on sits up on his lap again.

"I'm you, Finn." She rubs her hand on his cheek. "I still got ALL of your memories. Even if I was dead. You're a great guy. It was horribly difficult to see that son of bitch demon piece of shit kill you, but you're here now. _With me_." Shoko says the last two words seductively, and kisses Finn again. Once she releases, Finn starts again.

"Oh... I have one more question.."

"Yes, Finn?"

"CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME!?" Shoko gasps.

"What?! Why!?"

"I don't know you, dude!" Shoko slowly gets off and sits on her legs. She looks down sadly. Finn sits up. "Look, Shoko, I'm, like, super-flattered, and you're super-pretty and all that, but I barely know you at all. If I wanted a relationship with you, I'd have to hang out with you more.. I learned that you shouldn't fall in love with someone you just met." Shoko looks up at him.

"Like that fire girl?.." Finn stays quiet. "I'm sorry. I should've known. Iunderstand what you're saying..."

"Thanks, Sh-" Shoko interrupts enthusiastically.

"But, hey, you got a shit load of time to get to know me, don't you?!"

"What?"

"Saaaaay.. Can I live with you?" Finn glares.

"Ha! No way!" Shoko gives puppy eyes.

"I've got nowhere to go. Please?" Finn glares once more. His mouth starts to twitch.

".. UGH! Fine.." Shoko jumps up in joy and hugs Finn's arm.

"Let's go!" Finn sighs and they both walk into the house. "So what are we gonna do first?" Finn removes her from his arm.

"I'm going to bed." Shoko looks out the window.

"What do you mean? It's barely sunset."

"This is my Deadworld so I'm always keeping it at sunset. It's my favorite time of the day. It looks beautiful, don't you think?" A sun beam shines through another window in the house and covers Shoko with her still looking out the window.

"Yeah, it does.." Finn stares at Shoko as she radiantly shines. He is in awe at her beauty. So much, in fact, that he didn't notice she has been calling his name for 30 seconds. "Fiiiiinn?.." Finn breaks from his trance.

"Ah! Huh?" Shoko smurks.

"Damn, Finn, didn't think you thought I was that pretty." Finn blushes.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Admit it, Finny, you got fucking hots for me."

"S-Stop cussing!" Finn runs to his room. He jumps in his bad and lies there, face buried in his pillow. He feels his mattress move. He looks up to see Shoko lying with him. She smiles.

"Hi." Finn shouts and jumps away from her. He turns away, having his back towards her as he lies on his side near the edge of the bed.

"You should get off.. I'm a teenage boy. It'd be hard to control myself when a girl like you is on a bed with me.." Finn feels an arm around him. Shoko hugs him from behind.

"Finn. I'm so glad I can spend eternity with you.." Finn stays quiet and they fall asleep.

* * *

MARCELINE'S HOUSE 5:30 PM

Marceline sits lies down on her bed and thinks.

"Ugh. Why am I actually thinking about this? Of course, it's worth it.." Marceline floats off her bed and down to her kitchen. She grabs bug milk from her refrigerator and a marker from on top of it. She floats into her living room. She starts to draw a smily face on a wall. She then dowses it with bug milk. Marceline takes a deep breath. "For Finn.. For Finn.. _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." _a portal to the Nightosphere opens immediately. Marceline flies through to end up in her father's home. She hears her father in the assembly room. The room where Finn and Jake did their political 'rap'. She floats in and sees her father on a black cloud in his monster form.

"Next." He says. A little demon walks in front of him shaking. "Okay, what do you want?" The little demon's stomach grumbles.

"Um, yeah, there's nothing to eat down here. I'm hungry." Hunson rubs his chin.

"I see. Here." Hunson shoots green beams out of his eyes near the demons feet. A pinecone materializes from the beams. "There you go."

"Hey I can't eat that!"

"You're hungry, you should be able to eat anything." Hunson looks to his left to see Marceline floating at an entrance."You better eat that by the time I come back." Hunson floats down to his daughter and transforms into his normal form. "Hey, sweetie. What brings you here?" Marceline rubs her arm and sighs.

"Not much, dad. I just need help with something."

"With what?"

"...I need to see Finn." Hunson raises his eyebrow.

"Doesn't he live back on Ooo?"

"Wh-! Dad, don't you know? It's, like, one of the worst tragedies to happen on Ooo! ... He's dead.." Hunson crosses his arms.

"Really? Huh. Can't say I'm surprised." Marceline gives a deadly glare.

"... What?" Hunson chuckles.

"I expected for him to die soon, really. He was quite an air-head." Marceline looks down.

"Dad, you are seriously playing with fire here..."

"We-.." Hunson notices tears falling from his daughter's face. "D-Don't cry, sweetie! Hey, I'll call up Death and ask if you can see Finn, okay?" Marceline raises her head and is overjoyed.

"Really?!" She hugs her dad. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, dad!" Hunson chuckles.

"You haven't hugged me this way ever since you were a little girl!"

* * *

DEATH'S OFFICE

Death sits in his completely gray office. He leans back on his swivel chair and puts his legs up on his desk. He grabs a folder from a cabinet. He opens the folder to see a picture a Finn's death.

"Heh. Finn is one soul that is quite different." He closes the folder and puts it away. He leans his head back and let's it hang upside down.

Death has been very bored for the past 200 years. He has never had a special soul quite like Finn's in a very long time; ever since old Abe Lincoln, at least. Death's boredom is interrupted by the office phone ringing. Death quickly sits up and answers the phone without wasting any time at all.

"HELLO?!" The person on the other side of the phone is none other than Hunson Abadeer.

"Whoa, Death, relax." Death sighs.

"Oh, it's just you Abadeer."

"I can tell you're bored." Death starts scratching the tip of his nails and sits back in his chair.

"I thought someone might have been calling to inform of another paragon of a perfect soul.." Hunson's playful demeanor vanishes and he begins to speak more serious.

"Yes, well, I heard that Finn the Human has died." Death chuckles.

"Yes, he did. Quite the soul he was. He was able to earn his own Deadworld."

"Do you think someone.. um.. from Ooo can visit him?" Death sits up.

"Do you know what you're asking of me? That's breaking the laws of the universe. The higher-ups would have my head. They'd KILL Death itself."

"... Death... Do you remember that party of all the dimension rulers?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Do you remember what I did for you?" Death's skull turns red.

"You s-swore we'd never speak of this again!"

"It'd be a shame if I let people know what you and I did in the b-" Death cuts him off.

"Okay, okay! You win.. I will let whoever wants to see Finn visit him... But just for one day! I can't break the law of life forever." Hunson chuckles and Death groans.

"Thanks, Death; they'll be right over." _*click* _Death hangs up the phone and sits back once more. He blushes again.

"That... son of a... mother.."

* * *

NIGHTOSPHERE

Hunson walks to his daughter.

"Okay, sweetie. You can go to the Deadworld and visit Finn now. But listen.. only for 24 hours. Death will get into a lot of trouble if he's caught breaking the laws of life itself." Marceline smiles and starts to cry. She hugs her dad again.

"Thank you so much, dad. I won't forget this." Marceline leaves and Hunson returns to his assembly in his monster form. He floats to his original spot a sees the little demon finished with the pinecone.

"I see you've finished." The demon lies on the floor with chipped teeth and swore throat.

"Yeah, I did."

"So you must've liked it! Here's another."

* * *

MARCELINE'S HOUSE 5:35 PM

Marceline flies out of the portal and starts to scream and shout in glee.

"This is awesome! I will finally get to see Finn again! .. I will tell him how I fell about him. And how I always will." Marceline floats into her room and sits on her bed. she equips her leech-phone and punches in a number. Jake answers on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Jake!"

"Marceline?"

"Listen, we can go see Finn right now! Get your stuff ready!" Jake stays quiet. "Hello?"

"Are you serious, girl!?"

"Yeah! Dead serious! No pun intended. Meet up in Bonnie's castle, 'kay?"

"Okay, Marce-Marcely, I'll be right there!" _*click*_

"Teh.. What kind of nick-name was that?" Marceline punches in another number. Princess Bubblegum answers without emotion.

"Speak."

"B-Bonnie! We can go see Finn in the Deadworld right now! I already told Jake to meet up in your castle! Let's get going!" Bubblegum's voice changes.

"Really?.. Really!?"

"Yes, Bonnie.. We can go." Marceline smiles.

"Oh.. Ha.. I.. I'll wait for your arrival." _*click*_ Marceline was able to tell that Bubblegum was crying.

* * *

CANDY CASTLE 5:45 PM

Bubblegum is seen calling someone on her phone. It is ringing. Flame King answers. (Flame Princess)

"Yes?"

"Flame King, it's Princess Bubblegum."

"What do you want?"

"I was planning to leave you out of this information due to your dilemma with Finn before his death.."

"Ugh! What?! Hurry up, I don't like talking about this.." Bubblegum smiles.

"We can go see him.."

"W-What? How?!"

"I'm not sure! But Marceline called me to tell me that she can take us to see him! I wanted you to come along too." Flame King starts to sob.

"Thank you... Thank you so much for telling me this!"

"Meet at my castle as soon as possible." _*click* _Bubblegum walks into her room and sits on her bed. "Finn.. I can hold you in my arms again.."

* * *

CHAPTER IV

**End**

CHAPTER V _Coming Soon_


	5. Chapter 5

V

**CANDY CASTLE 6:00 PM**

Marceline and Jake both meet up at the castle gates. They see Princess Bubblegum waiting for the two of them not too far inside. Marceline floats over to Bubblegum.

"Cool, we're all here." Marceline says. Jake walks toward the girls.

"So why'd you have us meet in PB's place, Marceline?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, why here? Why not your house?" Bubblegum joins.

"'Cause this place holds the key to get to the Deadworld. Let's get going!"Marceline starts to float further into the castle but is stopped by Bubblegum.

"Wait, wait. We still have somebody else coming." Jake and Marceline glance at each other.

"Who?" Jake asks.

"I'm here! Wait!" The voice of Flame King is heard. She runs in from the castle gates. She stops at the group. "Hi, guys. Been a while, huh?" Jake stares then leans over to Bubblegum and whispers to her.

"Peebs.. Can we talk privatelyyyy?.."

"Yeah, sure?"

"Be right back." Jake and Bubblegum walk a couple meters away from Marceline and Flame King, leaving them alone. Marceline crosses her arms. Then decides to speak.

"That speech you gave at Finn's funeral was awesome." Flame King blushes and softly scratches the back of her head.

"Oh, heh.. Th-Thanks." Marceline chuckles changes her floating position into a layback cool-guy pose.

"I could see why Finn liked you. You're cute!" The girl of fire stays quiet. Then Marceline changes back into her normal floating position. "You mind me asking you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you and Finny cut ties?" Flame King raises her eye brow.

"'Finny'? ... Well.. He just did something.. And I'm not sure if I forgive him."

"... So are you still in love with him?" Flame King's eyes flare up a bit.

"No! No.. I couldn't possibly after what he did." Marceline ponders.

"Are you sure?" Flame King's eyes flare up once more, but a bit brighter than before. "Guys do mess up sometimes, you know."

**MEANWHILE AROUND THE CORNER IN A HALL**

"What in the Globbit Gob Gaga are you doing inviting Flame Princess!?" Jake yells at Bubblegum.

"Finn is important to her too, Jake! I just couldn't leave her out of this.. I've already wronged her in the past. I want this to make up for it!" Jake settles when he sees Bubblegum's sad face.

"But they just broke up. Won't it be awkward or something for Finn?"

"Maybe.. But she still loves Finn, just as much as we do as well! It isn't right to leave her out of this." Once Jake understood, they walk back to Marceline and Flame King. "Okay, Marceline, we're ready." Bubblegum looks at Flame King to see her looking down. Bubblegum then whispers to Marceline. "What's wrong with Flame Princess?"

"I asked her something, and I think she's thinking about an answer.." Flame King then shouts happily.

"Okay! I'm ready to go! Where to Marceline?"

"Uh.. This way." Marceline responded in a confused way. As they all follow Marceline down corridors upon corridors, Marceline just decides that Flame King is okay, but she really still is thinking.

**6:15 PM**

Marceline and the gang walk into a room to find Peppermint Butler.

"Ugh! Finally! Pep!" Marceline says.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Could you take us to the Deadworld?"

"Oh! Of course! I just need some flesh." Jake's eyes widen.

"Oh, no, man! Finn and I already went through that bunk!" Jake complains as he shivers. Bubblegum decides to butt in.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Marceline decides to answer her question.

"Peppermint Butler can open a portal to the Deadworld."

"What?! Peppermint Butler, why have you never spoken of this?"

"... You never asked." The butler says. "So I will take you all if you each give me.. I say a pound of flesh? Yes?" The group all looks at each other. Marceline then floats down to eye-level with Peppermint.

"Oh, come on, Pep. Can't you let us in for free?"

"I'm sorry. I want flesh." Marceline floats behind him and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Heyyy, why not?" She starts to rub his shoulders.

"W-Well flesh is important to me and.." Marceline moves her face closer to the top of his head and starts to quietly, yet seductively speak to him.

"_For me?_" Marceline licks some red off him. He yelps and blood slowly drips from his nose.

"Okay! I will! Just give me a second!" He runs away to the bathroom and Bubblegum looks at Marceline in a disgusted manner. Marceline gives her a cute smile.

"What? The guy's got a thing for me. Used it to my advantage." Jake chuckles.

* * *

**FINN'S DEADWORLD**

Finn and Shoko are seen on Finn's bed. Shoko is on top of Finn while they are both only in their underwear. They are both kissing very passionately and sexually. They release their lips from each other's. Shoko grabs Finn's underwear and tries to pull it off. Finn gasps and blushes deeply. He grabs her arms to stop her.

"Shoko what are you doing?!" Shoko breaths heavily and looks at him with eyes filled with desire.

"Finn.. I can't take it anymore! I need to have sex with you now!"

"Isn't it a little too early?"

"It's been more than a month.. I can't take it! I fucking need you inside me!" Finn stays quiet for a while.

"Are you sure?" Shoko takes her bra off to reveal her breasts to Finn. She softly grabs his hands and places them on her breasts.

"Please, Finn.. I love you so much. I want to loose my virginity to you.."

"... Okay.."

* * *

**CANDY CASTLE 6:30 PM**

Peppermint Butler walks out of the bathroom and into the room with the gang.

"Okay, let's open this portal." He says to the group.

"What took you so long in the bathroom?" Flame King asks.

"I was.. shaving... Okay over here!" They line up side to side in front of the corner and join hands.

**DEADWORLD**

Marceline and the group look for a castle of light.

"Anybody see it?" She asks. A ring is heard from Marceline's leech.. phone. "Hello?" They all listen in. "Oh, hey, Dad."

_"I see you've made it to the Deadworld."_

"How are you calling me?"

_"Death's Deadworld and the Nightosphere are on the same dimensional time plains."_

"..Huh."

_"Anyway, you don't have to find the Castle of Light. Just shout out 'Dimension Party' and Death will surely show up."_

"Um.. Okay."

_"Bye, sweetie." *click*_

Marceline puts her phone away. "Did you guys all hear that?" The group nods and says "yes" in their own way. Marceline takes a deep breath. "DIMENSION PARTY!" Death's transparent face immediately appears.

"Who said that?!" He says while blushing. Flame King pushes Marceline slightly and shouts at Death.

"We're here to see Finn!"

"Oh, I see. You're the people Abadeer said would show up.. Wait people?! I thought he said only his daughter! Ugh!"

"... So how do we get to Finn?" Jake asks.

"Here." A portal appears near Death's face. "You'll find him. You all have one day to spend time with him. Understand? Freakin' hate my job.." Death's face disappears.

"What do you think, Marce?" Jake asks.

"I don't think Death would trick us. It'd just make his job more complicated than it already is." Bubblegum answers for Marceline. They all walk through the portal.

**FINN'S DEADWORLD**

The group appears in a grassy plain.

"Whoa.. It's just like Ooo." Jake says. "Is it Ooo?" They all look at each other but then see that a familiar treehouse was behind them. They see a young man with blonde hair and a long-sleeved blue shirt walk out of the door. He sees them.

"Jake?.. Marcy?.. Bubblegum?"

They all simultaneously yell Finn's name and run to him. They all hug him and cry.

"Is this actually happening!?" Finn says. Marceline lets go of him while Jake and Bubblegum keep hugging him.

"We got permission from Death to see you for a day, man.. Gob I missed you." Marceline hugs him again. Finn spends a few moments processing what's happening, but hugs back.

"I missed you all so much." They all let go. "I, uh, heard what you all said and thought about me in my funeral."

"Really?" Jake asks with a smile. Marceline and Bubblegum blush. "So you heard what she said?" Jake steps out of the way to reveal Flame King hiding behind everyone. Finn blushes and so does Flame King.

"F-... Flame Princess?.. You're here." Flame King smiles at him with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Finn." Finn hugs her. She gasps. "F-Finn! You'll get burned!"

"I don't care.. I missed you." Flame Princess hugs Finn and cries in his chest. The sound of skin hissing from burns gets louder. Bubblegum grabs Finn and pulls him away from Flame King.

"Hey!" Flame King exclaims.

"Don't you care what happens to Finn?!" Bubblegum says. She turns Finn around to see no marks of burns on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I can't get hurt once I'm dead." He says.

"Oh, r-right, I'm sorry.." She lets go of Finn and sees Flame King glaring at her.

"...So!" Finn starts. "It took you guys three years, nine months, and two days to get here, huh? Not bad."

"What do you mean? It's only been a little more than one week." Marceline says.

"... Oh, yeah, forgot about that."

"What?" Jake asks.

"A week in Ooo is three and a half years here, in my Deadworld. And a week in Death's Deadworld is five years here." Finn confuses everyone with this fact and they all ask different questions. "UGH! DEEEAAATH!" Death's face appears.

"FINN WAS AN INSANELY GOOD SOUL IN HIS LIFE! HE GOT HIS OWN DEADWORLD WITH HIS IDEAL IMAGE! HE ALSO GOT TO KEEP HIS BODY AT HIS PRIME! HE CAN HEAR THOUGHTS ABOUT HIM AT CEREMONIES ABOUT HIS DEATH! IT'S ALWAYS SUNSET HERE! TIME MOVES MUCH FASTER HERE! GAH! GLOB'S MOTHER ON A STICK, I HATE MY JOB!" Death disappears.

"Huh. He's been getting more and more grouchy lately." Finn says. "So does that answer all of your questions?" Everyone stays quiet. "Good!" Flame King steps toward Finn.

"Finn." She says. Finn looks at her. "I have something to tell you.. Something I should've told you before you died!"

"What is it FP?" Marceline and Bubblegum hold their breath. Jake makes a stupid grin.

"I lo-"

"FINN!" Flame King is cut off by Shoko shouting to Finn and running with wood in her arms.

"Shoko!" Finn says happily.

"Shoko?!" Bubblegum shouts.

"I know, right?" Finn replies. "She's living with me, 'cause she technically is me." Shoko makes it to Finn and kisses him on the lips. The other girls in the group stand dumbfounded. "Got the Firewood, huh?"

"Yup! Hey, Princess Bubblegum." Shoko says before she walks inside the treehouse. Finn follows her.

"So you guys comin' in, or what?" Finn asks the group with a smile. He walks inside.

Jake looks at the girls who still stand dumbfounded and completely silent with their mouth wide open. Jake decides to speak. "Eeeeeeee.."

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

End

CHAPTER VI _Coming Soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The last one got a little, uh, sensual, didn't it? Just so you know, I will NOT be going any further with that kind of stuff, so don't expect anything more than that. This story will never go into detail of the penetration... Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: VERY STRONG LANGUAGE **

* * *

VI

**FINN'S DEADWORLD: TREEHOUSE**

Everyone was sitting at a table with a mug of hot chocolate in front of them. Finn, Shoko, and Jake were on one side of the table. Finn was in the middle and Jake was on his right. Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame King were on the other side. Marceline was in the middle and Bubblegum was on her right. The three heroines on one side had their arms crossed with face of vexation slapped on their mugs. Finn takes a sip from his chocolate, making a slurp sound.

"This is great! It's awesome to see you guys again!" He says with pure joy. He couldn't even realize how angry they looked. Neither could Shoko. You see, they were pretty dense. Jake slowly leans over to his brother and starts to whisper him a question.

_"Hey, Finn?" _Finn replies back with a whisper.

_"Yeah, buds?"_

_"Have you and Shoko... you know?"_ Jake tries to symbolize what he meant by straining his face and thrusting his face up repeatedly. Finn just stares at him while still slurping into his chocolate. _"You know!"_ Jake tries symbolizing again but this time shaking his head and wiggling his tongue up and down. Finn continues to stare and slurp. Jake then makes his left hand's index finger and thumb make an "O" shape. He makes his right index finger stick out, then he moves it in and out of the "O" in the left hand.

"Oh, Oh!" Finn finally understood. _"Dude, we're teens that have been living alone together for about a month and a half, what do you think?"_ Jake looks at his brother with a blank stare.

"YOU DIRTY-!" Finn interrupts him by covering his mouth and carrying him downstairs in less than four seconds. The three heroines bewilder at their actions but then turn to Shoko with the same vexed face. Shoko slurps some of her chocolate and smiles.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Finn lets go of Jake's mouth.

"Finn?! What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! I like her, Jake! I really do!" They stay quiet for a bit. "Hey, don't tell the other girls about this. It'd just make awkward conversations come up." Jake nods then frowns. "What's up, man?"

"I'm sorry for fighting with you, Finn.." Finn lowers his face. "I hurt you really bad, didn't I?" Finn chuckles and bops Jake on the shoulder. He leaves his fist there.

"Oh, no worries, man. I was being a jerk! I deserved it." Jake hits Finn's arm off and snaps.

"You did NOT deserve to die!" Finn lowers once again. "This is the last day I will ever see you, man.." Jake's voice starts to break and he begins to bawl. "I don't want you to leave!" He hugs Finn who starts to cry as well.

"I... don't wanna leave either, Jake... I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I promise, Finn, I will kill the guy who killed you!" Finn pats Jake on the head.

"You will. You will."

**UPSTAIRS**

"So!" Shoko decides to break the silence with a simple question. "How have you been ever since I died, Princess Bubblegum?" Bubblegum uncrosses her arms and lifts her hot chocolate to take a sip.

"I've been fine." Marceline scoffs at Bubblegum's answer.

"Awe.. some. Hm." Shoko started to feel unwanted. Flame King stands up and slams her hands on the table.

"Enough stalling!" She growls.

"Stalling?" Shoko questions. "What do you mean Flame Princess?"

"That's Flame King, to you."

"'King'?! Wow! And you're a girl!" Flame King growls once more.

"How far have you and Finn gone in your relationship exactly?" Shoko gives a warm smile.

"Oh, funny you ask that! He fucked me a couple nights ago!" Princess Bubblegum spits her chocolate back in its cup and Marceline and Flame King shout "what" at the same time. "Yup! Fucked me so softly! It was nice 'cause it was our first time. But, holy shit, it felt amazing.." Bubblegum puts her cup down and stands up.

"Oh, my Gob, quit speaking with such filthy words!" Bubblegum orders.

"What?" Shoko asks. "It's not hurting anyone.. Shit. Fuck. Shit-Shit. Shit-Fuck. Fucking tit-sucking-twat-pounding-dick-licking-pussy-eating-shit. Shiiiiit." Flame King groans in disgust and covers her ears. Marceline just stares as if she saw her dad naked.

Finn and Jake both walk in with smiles. Bubblegum runs to Finn and grabs his right arm.

"Finn, are you aware of your lover's language?!" She asks angrily.

".. English?" Finn answers. Shoko comes from the left of Finn and grabs his left arm.

"Hey, let go, Princess!" They start to play tug-of-war with Finn.

"H-Hey! Stop guys!" He shouts. The girls continue to pull until Bubblegum feels like she won. She looks down at her hands to see that Finn's arm came off. She shrieks and Jake passes out flat on his face. "Ah, come on!"

"I am so sorry, Finn!" Finn takes his arm from Bubblegum's hands and places the cut end on his stub. His skin starts to connect together.

"There we go!" He says. Shoko hugs his left arm. The girls - besides Shoko - all stare at him with a face of confusion. "Don't worry, guys! My arm was cut off when I died, so it just pops off pretty easily now."

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES BEFORE DEPARTURE**

After spending a day with Finn, Marceline's group prepares to leave through the portal Death left for them. They decide to say their goodbyes in front of the portal. Marceline stands with her back facing the rest of the group and her front toward the portal. Bubblegum faces everyone else but is in front of Marceline. Jake hugs his brother one last time.

"I guess this is goodbye for good, Finn.."

"Yeah.." They let go. Jake smiles with tears in his eyes.

"Well.. Do you think I might see you sooner or later?" Finn chuckles.

"I'm dead, dude. Hopefully it's later." Jake shares a final laugh with his brother and slowly walks away. Finn prepares to see everyone off. "Well, everyone... I-" Flame King steps in front of him with her head down. "Flame Princess?" She quickly kisses him on the lips. "Shoko puts her hands over her mouth and the other two girls gasp slightly. Once Flame King releases she looks up at Finn with sad eyes. "FP... Why?.." Flame King responds with all her emotion.

"I love you, Finn! I love you, love you, love you!" Finn stays quiet. Marceline at looks them for while, but turns back to the portal. Bubblegum does the same as Marceline but looks down instead of at the portal. They have given up on winning Finn's feelings. Jake doesn't even bother looking. "Do... Do you love me?" Finn looks away.

"I can't say that, FP. You know things between us are over. I've got Shoko." Tears starts to fall from Flame King's face. She turns around and walks into the portal. Shoko let's her hands down and Finn grabs a hold of the left one.

"See ya, Finn." Marceline says then floats into the portal.

"Goodbye, Finn." Bubblegum says before walking into the portal.

Jake just waves and waits for Finn to wave back before walking into the portal.

Finn and Shoko stay quiet. Finn then hugs his lover.

"Finn?"

"I love you, Shoko... Please.. Never leave." Shoko blushes, then smiles and hugs back.

"I love you too, Finn."

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

End

CHAPTER VII _Coming Soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

VII

**CANDY CASTLE:** 7:00 PM

Jake walks through the portal and appears in Bubblegum's castle. He notices the girls all waiting for him. They all exchange looks and then Jake starts walking toward the castle gates. He stops and faces his friends.

"I'm goin' after the guy that killed Finn tomorrow." They all look at Jake with eyes that seem to have given up hope.

"I'll go with you." Jake tracks the source of the voice to see that it was Flame King.

"You sure? This dude's pretty strong."

"I want to kill who ever's fault this is. Things could've been better between me and Finn by now if it weren't for this guy.." Bubblegum and Marceline cringe at this statement. They both leave Jake and Flame King without saying a word. "I love Finn.. I would be with him by now!" Jake looks down and slowly nods.

"You must really be pumped for this, then.. Okay! We meet at my house at noon exactly!" Flame King agrees and zips off. Jake proceeds to walk home. "I will avenge my bro. I will NOT loose this fight! I promise, Finn! I will avenge you!"

* * *

**FINN'S DEADWORLD**

Finn wakes up from sleeping in his bed, with Shoko still sound asleep on his right. A sharp, blinding pain in his eyes wakes him up. He stops himself from shouting in pain and silently runs to the bathroom, tripping over furniture and clothes. He eventually makes it to the bathroom and closes the door. He shuffles his hand on the wall for the light switch. The bathroom light turns on and he goes to his sink and looks at the mirror in front of him. He sees that his eyes are flickering from pure purple to his regular eyes. Blood runs down his cheeks from his eyes.

"Ah.. Ah.." He covers his mouth and takes the pain so he doesn't wake up his lover. He washes out his eyes and looks at them in the mirror again. They're back to normal. "What? Why were my eyes that color? That hasn't happened since.." Finn remembers the runes flying into his eyes and them turning purple. Then he started remembering his death and how agonizingly painful it was. He shudders and steps out of the bathroom. He looks at the direction of his bed. "... Well now I can't sleep.. Who can after that?"

**OUTSIDE**

Finn sits on a bench near the small pond outside the treehouse in his sleeping wear. His clothes consists of only a white T-shirt and blue shorts. He's not wearing any shoes. He looks at the sunset and then decides to light himself a cigarette. He takes out a white box that's full of them and pulls one out. He puts it in his mouth and then takes out a black lighter with Death's skull on it as a design. "Infinite everything." He ignites the fire and lets the fire hit the end of the cigarette. He slowly inhales then exhales smoke. "So soothing after my eyes decides to go crazy."

He sits and smokes for about three minutes. There's only a bit of the cigarette left.

"Finn. The. Human." Finn slightly jumps and looks behind him to see Shoko in her sleeping wear. She's wearing a gray T-shirt with black short-shorts. She is also barefoot. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are glaring at Finn. He looks at his cigarette and back at Shoko.

"Uh-!"

"SHHT!" She shushes him. "I thought you said you were gonna quit?" Finn sighs.

"I'm sorry.. I just really needed one!" Shoko sits next to him.

"How come? You alright?"

"I uh, started bleeding from my eyes when we were asleep. I got up and washed them while you were going sleepies." Shoko places her hand on Finn's.

"Dammit, Finn.. Tell me when you need help, for fuck's sake. I do care about you." Finn looks down and smiles timidly.

"Okay.." Finn inhales the last of his cigarette and kills it. Then he kisses Shoko unexpectedly. She keeps kissing him until she feels smoke in her mouth and she lets go of Finn's lips and starts to cough.

"(Cough)(Cough) You fucking ass-(cough)!" Finn laughs and holds her hand.

"I'm sorry! Haha!" Shoko pretends to get angry with him for a little, but then chuckles herself.

"Okay, okay. I guess that was pretty funny." Finn looks at her with a short silence.

"Hey.. you know, you're really cute." Shoko blushes and looks away.

"Sh-Shut up, dumb-ass, you're making me blush.." Finn moves closer to her and gets her to look at him by lightly gripping her chin with his index-finger and thumb.

"Good. You'll look even cuter." She giggles.

"Oh, staaahhhp..." Finn pats his legs to motion for her to sit on his lap. She blushes even deeper. Finn smiles.

"Please?" Shoko slowly does what he asks. Finn crosses her arms around her stomach as she sits on his lap. He sets his chin on her left shoulder and slowly starts to move her forward and back against his crotch. Shoko starts to breath a little heavier.

"Finn.. What? Ah.." Finn starts kissing the left side of her neck. "What's gotten into you?.. You're so.. affectionate right now." Finn starts to speak in her ear.

"I don't know, I just, I just wanna be really, really close to you right now." Finn removes his right arm from her stomach and starts rubbing two fingers between her legs through her shorts.

"Ah! Finn, not here.."

"Why? Nobody else is in this entire world." Finn stops rubbing. "Or do you want me to stop?"

"N-No.. I mean... I.. I just get so embarrassed in front of you now, Finn." Finn puts his arm back on her stomach and Shoko puts her arms over his.

"What? Why? Did I do something?"

"No! I just feel like I'm falling more and more in love with you.. So I just get so shy in front of you now." Shoko turns her head to look at Finn. She sees him give her a warm smile.

"I think.. it's the same here." Finn turns Shoko ninety degrees to the left of him so that her left side is touching his chest. Shoko looks at him with heartfelt eyes. "I love you so much, Shoko."

"Finn.. I.." Finn kisses her.

* * *

**TREEHOUSE (OOO):** Noon

Flame King waits outside the treehouse for Jake. Tapping her foot up and down against the ground in impatience, she looks up at the house. She remembers the first time she met Finn. She was trying to kill him, but he still helped her. She smiles a little before the door opens. Jake walks out and greets her.

"So where to first?" She asks. Jake thinks a bit.

"I've got an idea."

**BAZAAR **

Jake looks around the shopping district while Flame King just stands there.

"Jake, who's gonna help us here?"

"You'll see." Jake finds Choose Goose's shop but doesn't see him running it. He notices all of the items in it are gone too. A candy bystander passes and Jake stops her. "Hey, what's with Choose Goose's shop? Where is he?" She puts her hands together.

"Oh, um, he's in there." She points to a raggedy tent to the right of his shop. Jake and Flame King thank her and they start walking to the tent. "Wait!" Jake and Flame King stop and look back. "He's... different now. Ever since our great hero, Finn the Human, died, he hasn't been the same." They stay quiet. "He's been drinking a lot of Juice of the Elder Toad. I just recommend to be careful." She leaves. Jake and Flame King nod at each other and walk into the tent.

As soon as they enter a glass bottle flies at Jake's face. He ducks under it and it smashes on the floor. They hear a voice, familiar to Jake.

_"GET THE FUCK OUT!_

_I DON'T NEED FOLK COMING ON ABOUT!"_

Jake gasps.

"Choose Goose?! What are you doing?! And why are you talking like that?!" Choose Goose continues to throw bottles from the tent floor. Trash is everywhere too. He looks extremely dirty and he's starting to grow hair around his beak

_"JUST LEAVE THIS PLACE!_

_I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"_

He continues to throw bottles. Flame King decides to speak.

"Please, sir! We need your help!"

_"WITH WHAT?!_

_WHAT KIND OF HELP DO YOU NEED FROM ME YOU FIERY SLUT!"_

Jake groans.

"Come on, Choogles, don't call her that! She's just a young girl!"

"No. It's okay." Flame King says. "He's only sad about Finn.. So am I." The goose stops throwing and remains quiet. "Please, sir, we need help with Finn." Choose Goose quickly gets up and runs to them.

_"Jake, you two need help with Finn!?_

_Your kin!?"_

Jake nods.

"Yeah, Choogs. We're trying to find and kill the guy who murdered him." The goose sighs.

_ "I see."_

He walks to his previous spot and sits down. Jake can tell that his goofy demeanor has been gone for a while. He continues.

_ "But how do you suppose you can get help from me?" _

"Uh. Well, CG, we don't really know his name but he is a black demon with red-" Choose quickly answers.

_ "Satan _(say-tan| Like getting a "tan") _is your man."_

"Whoa. Quick." Flame King conments.

_ "He travels the world for an adversary to kill. _

_ Why, his power is so great you'll, freeze right still!_

_ His name is based off old legends from before the war,_

_ but I don't wanna get into that bore."_

Flame King and Jake smile at each other. The. Jake asks another question.

"Do you know where we can find this butt?"

_"Go to the last location where you saw him._

_ Draw a circle on the floor with a star in it with your... l-limb. Yeah._

_ Light it with fire, but be quick! For the portal that appears which lets the monster in is _

_ quite dire! Damn I'm GOOD! ... I'm sure you understood."_

Jake and Flame King thank him and start to leave. Flame King stops at the entrance and turns back at the goose.

"We promise.. We will avenge Finn!"

_"Fuck him up!"_

"..."

_"..."_

"Oh, that's it? Okay, bye." She leaves.

_"... Yup, yup, yup."_

**TREEHOUSE**

Jake draws a circle with a star in it with white paint. He backs away and looks at Flame King.

"Okay, FK, this is it. When he appears, I'll grab him, and you start to burn him!"

"Got it!" She shoots a fire ball at the star. A beam of darkness shoots into the sky from it. The demon starts digging out of the ground. He stands and sees Jake.

**"You again? Did you by any chance summon me for revenge because I killed that sorry-excuse-for-a-being-brother of yours?"**

"You will be sorry for killing my bro!" Jake dashes at him with great speed. The demon gasps and prepares for an attack. He tries cutting Jake with his sword but misses every slash.

**"What?!" **Jake trips the demon and before he falls, catches his leg and throws him toward Flame King. She fires a big wall of fire, burning the demon severely. Jake runs to the demon and starts beating it down mercilessly. He stops after a while.** "How... you're so much stronger than he is.."**

"About ten times as much."

**"Ten times.."**

"This is from Finn the Human." Jake readies his fist.

**"Finn the Human.."**

"Do it Jake!" The demon sees a cut on Jake's knuckle. He smiles evily.

**"So I did wound you."**

Jake growls and throws the demon a final blow. The demon quickly becomes a black liquid and seeps into Jake's cut, leaving his sword behind. "Huh?!" Jake punches the ground and looks around for the demon that seems to have dissappeared. "Where did you- AH!" Jake feels a sharp pain in his head. He hears a voice.

**"You were right, Dog, you're quite the powerhouse." **Jake falls to his knees.

"H-How are you inside me?!" Jake starts to sweat.

**"I tranferred my body into your blood stream. Now I have full control! And with this body, I will go to the Deadworld and kill Finn there!"**

"What!? He wouldn't exist anymore!"

"Jake! What are you doing!" Jake sees Flame King running to him.

**"But first, I must take care of her."** Jake tries to yell but looses control, and fades into the demon's mind. Flame King makes it to Jake.

"What happened Jake?!" Jake stands up and grabs the demon's sword. "Did he die?"

"No."

"Then-" Jake cuts her off by slashing horizantally into her stomach, going right through. She looks down at the cut in her stomach, tears start falling from her eyes. Jake then stabs himself in the stomach and falls down. As Jake let's out his final exhale, Flame King falls with her torso being seperate from her legs.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

End

**FINAL CHAPTER** _Coming Soon!_

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm no good at action sequences so I try to make them brief, but pack a punch!**


End file.
